


You're My Everything...

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, On the surface, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PSTD Papyrus, Sad Papyrus, heavy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: 'breathe. you can do this... do it for him.'Sans and Papyrus decide to not exchange Valentines Day gifts, instead they prompt to going out. Things seem to be heading in a great direction, that is until a step too far sends Papyrus crashing into a panic/anxiety attack thinking back to when he was in the Lab. Sans finds a way to calm his mate with what he hopes will work.PLEASE MIND THE TAGS





	You're My Everything...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiznel24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiznel24/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adjustments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194863) by [Eiznel24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiznel24/pseuds/Eiznel24). 



> So, this is another gift to the AMAZING Eiznel24. Last year I wanted to give them an amazing gift, and I was able to get a good portion done, but nothing sounded good. Before I knew it it was months past and I was angry so I left it be. I then not only heard the beginning song and instantly was inspired, but then I remembered the second song I mentioned to Eiz on tumblr and had to include it.
> 
> I really hope you like it, sweetie! And I'm so sorry for being almost a year late! Happy Belated and Early Birthday!! <33
> 
> 1st song: All of Me- John Legend (Boyce Avenue acoustic cover)  
> 2nd song: True Colors- Trolls

_'breathe. you can do this... do it for him.'_

Bright eye-lights glanced up from staring contently at the hardwood floor of the bar. Since that first New Years on the surface, Grillby enjoyed having monsters and humans alike come to the bar during the holidays to try for a prize that corresponded with the time of year it was, and it included holidays from both worlds.

Valentines Day was, fortunately, a shared holiday and the bar was packed wall to wall. The brothers had decided to not give gifts, in lue that they felt that words and actions spoke louder than material possessions on such a day, and Sans was able to convince Papyrus to join him for the night's festivities. He had planned a small something of his own, getting up when Grillby motioned for him to take his place on the tiny makeshift stage that had his brother watching with confused but curious eye-lights. It was when Sans pulled the guitar out from behind the sheet that the other understood what he was doing; Orange dusted his cheekbones.

"sup. umm, i honestly don't do this often, quite frankly not at all, so call it my solo debut," groans from the crowd had him chuckle, especially after seeing Paps facepalm with a twitch of a smile. "i'm up here tonight because there's been a song that i had heard after arriving on the surface. i never quite understood what it meant to fully give yourself to someone. now i do..."

Everyone knew by now who he was referring to, the lab, getting arrested, and the hardships that both skeleton brothers faced. They also knew how deeply they cared for one another. Multiple eyes turned to the one still at the bar, face now engulfed in orange, his fingers playing with the gold wedding band on his left hand. There were a few whoops and cheers from the crowd as Sans called back for their attention.

A mellow tune floated calmly throughout the room, Sans' phalanges brushing the strings, the guitar seated on his right knee. Grillby's bar fell completely silent as Sans began to sing:

[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iYUQW6RovY)

_what would_ i _do without your smart mouth?_  
_drawing me in, and you kicking me out._  
_you've got my head spinning, no kidding,_ i _can't pin you down_  
_what's going on in_ that _beautiful mind?_  
_i'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_and i'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but i'll be alright_

By now multiple monsters and humans pulled their partners into the middle of the room, others staying on the sidelines with their loved ones in some sort of embrace, content in watching those dancing. Alphys was laughing after being dragged out in Undyne's arms.

 _my head's underwater_  
_but i'm breathing fine_  
_you're crazy and i'm out of my mind_  
_'cause all of me_  
_loves all of you_  
_love your curves and all your edges_  
_all your perfect imperfections_  
_give your all to me_  
_i'll give my all to you_  
_you're my end and my beginning_  
_even when_ i _lose i'm winning_  
_'cause_ i _give you all of me_  
_and you give me all of you, oh-oh_

 _how many times_ do i _have to tell you_  
_even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_the world is beating you down, i'm around through every mood_  
_you're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_my worst distraction, my rhythm, and blues_  
i _can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Toriel was leaning against Asgore's left side, his arm around her shoulders as they swayed to the song's rhythm. Papyrus couldn't take his eyes off Sans. He looked so calm, his smile genuine and his posture relaxed, his love crashing off his soul in waves that seem to flood Papyrus' vision.

_my head's underwater_  
_but i'm breathing fine_  
_you're crazy and i'm out of my mind_  
_'cause all of me_  
_loves all of you_  
_love your curves and all your edges_  
_all your perfect imperfections_  
_so give your all to me_  
_i'll give my all to you_  
_you're my end and my beginning_  
_even when i lose i'm winning_  
_'cause i give you all of me_  
_and you give me all of you_

An unexpected bony hand landed on the taller's ilium making him jump. A human continued playing the song, but Sans had teleported, pulling Papyrus close, as he continued to sing. Anyone left watching could just see the raw emotion radiating from them, could see the love they held for one another as Paps allowed himself to be guided around by his mate.

_give me all of you_  
_cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_risking it all, though it's hard_

The strength of Sans' voice caused Papyrus' soul to speed up and his knees go weak.

 _'cause all of me_  
_loves all of you_  
_love your curves and all your edges_  
_all your perfect imperfections_  
_give your all to me_  
_i'll give my all to you_  
_you're my end and my beginning_  
_even when_ i _lose i'm winning_  
_'cause_ i _give you all of me_  
_and you give me all of you_  
i _give you all of me_  
_and you give me all of you, oh-oh_

The bar was still, at least to the both of them, faces fully flushed, and before anyone could congratulate Sans on his performance, they were gone. Through their soul link, Papyrus and Sans felt all of the other's love and lust, their want, their need. It was best to leave right away.

Grillby could only chuckle to himself. Grabbing the headset off the counter, the fire elemental cleared his throat, "Ahem. If all other contestants don't mind, I would like to announce that to be our winning performance tonight." Even with a few protests, the majority of the remaining patrons agreed and the rest of the night went beautifully, those single staying to drink, while those coupled leaving to continue their night.

Elsewhere, the brothers weren't able to keep their hands off each other. Sans only thought about home and they teleported to just inside the front door. He then wasted no time in having Papyrus against the closest wall. Fuck, he just wanted to be as close as possible, to touch him, to taste him, to make him scream all for him.

And hell it was working: Papyrus quickly had his legs wrapped around Sans' waist to keep himself steady, his phalanges fidgeting under the rim of Sans' t-shirt to play with his floating ribs. His move earned him a groan and a quick and hearty nip on his clavicle before continuing their oral ministrations. It was a good thing that skeletons didn't breathe, with the gasps and moans from Papyrus and growls of arousal from Sans, they couldn't let the other back away from each rough kiss, one throwing themselves forward to recapture the others mouth if one would try to pull back to speak.

Sans pulled away suddenly, deciding that he wanted to lather his brother's neck with his tongue, blue magic dribbling down his mandible as the tip of that teasing appendage dove between each vertebra. Paps bent his head to expose himself further, kissing his forehead, suddenly wincing as Sans' gripped his ilium almost painfully as he continued to kiss and nip along his neck, down to his sternum where he bit him painfully hard and sent shock waves through his ribs. "Ow, Sans!" he shouted as panic shot through their shared connection. He tried to shove the feeling aside quickly but it was too late and the other monster noticed.

Just looking at Sans' face was all Papyrus would have needed to see how scared he looked at that moment, regret flowing with a heavy amount of self-hatred for not being more careful. If they weren't cautious with their activities, Papyrus would push Sans away in near hysterics, leaving him in a fragile state of not wanting to be touched for different periods of time. The time he had spent in the labs had done so much mentally that it took him months to even be comfortable being touched by Sans without the need to ask.

Paps felt his body get lowered to the carpeted floor slowly. Once seated he leaned back against the wall, his breathing escalating, before bringing his hands to his face. Calm down, it's okay, it's okay- "papyrus, hey, i'm so sorry i..." Sobs interrupted while filling his skull: Anxiety, fear, pain, everything his brother was feeling at this precise moment, and he felt disgusted with himself.

"I'MSORRYSANSI'MSOSORRYIRUINEDEVERYTHINGANDALLBECAUSEICOULDN'THANDLEABITEAND-"

"god, paps, no! i'm sorry for rushing you and pushing like i did!" he wanted to embrace him, but instead leaned in as close as he could, tilting his head to look up past the others hands, "i knew better, sweetheart, and i was too caught up in the moment. you did absolutely nothing wrong so don't you dare apolo-"

"BUT IT'S MY FAULT THAT I CAN'T TAKE IT, SANS!" he huddled in on himself, the tears never ceasing, bones rattling in an effort to try and control himself but failing. His SOUL felt tight. He hated how vulnerable he was, how scared, how angry he still was and how it never stopped affecting him. He wanted to enjoy life with Sans and this was keeping him from doing so. He was such a-

[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrrPOdf2Wqg)

_you with the sad eyes..._

He tried to hide further against the wall. He knew Sans wanted to make him feel better, but he just couldn't look at him, not now as giant droplets of orange magic ran down his cheeks and his body shaking near uncontrollably.

_don't be discouraged..._

He felt his hand ghost under his mandible before pausing, waiting for a possible flinch, before fingertips pulled his head gently towards the smaller skeleton.

_oh i realize_  
_it's hard to take courage_  
_in a world full of people_  
_you can lose sight of it all_  
_the darkness inside you_  
_can make you feel so small_

His smile was genuine, the same he had while performing at Grillby's. Arms stretched out towards Paps, ready to embrace him, but he stared at his brother only to look back down at the carpet, his sockets shading with anger at how weak he believed he was. He didn't deserve Sans, though those thoughts were disturbed as Sans took his hands in his and lead him to stand. He pulled a hand back to wrap around himself as the tears started flowing again.

 _show me a smile then_  
_don't be unhappy_  
_can't remember when_  
i _last saw you laughing_ ((Sans attempted to make Papyrus smile with no success))  
_this world makes you crazy_  
_and you've taken all you can bear_  
_just call me up_  
_'cause_ i _will always be there_

Cyan magic shone from Sans' left eye-light as he pumped love, adoration, everything he felt and saw in him into their bond. Memories of everything they had gone through flashed through their minds: Moving to the surface and building their home, discovering more about themselves as he remembered his past and the resets, discovering their feelings for each other, the labs, the harsh months after that led to them stargazing New Years Eve, Sans' proposal... a smile stretched across both their faces that caused Papyrus' eye-light to shine faintly with his magic.

 _and_ i _see your true colors shining through_  
i _see your true colors_  
_and that's why_ i _love you_ ((Papyrus chuckles))

_so don't be afraid to let them show_  
_your true colors_  
_true colors are beautiful_

_S:_ i _see your true colors shining through (P: true colors)_  
_(together)_ i _see your true colors_  
_and that's why_ i _love you_  
_so don't be afraid to let them show_  
_your true colors_  
_S: true colors are beautiful (P: they're beautiful)_  
_S: like a rainbow_  
_P: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh like a rainbow_

"i love you, paps. always and forever. are you okay?"

"I love you too. Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry..."

They nuzzled on the couch, Sans making sure Paps was reassured that they were at home and safe before getting him a glass of water and a piece of fruit. The rest of the night was spent watching a classic movie on television in which Sans promptly fell asleep halfway through. When it was over Papyrus carried his wonderful brother, lover, and soul mate to bed, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead before curling around him. Upon falling asleep both their magic activated, whisps swirling and dancing above their heads in a calming spin.

"You'll always be my everything..."

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! Come see me on tumblr at saturnartandstories! <33


End file.
